Mario: The Many POVs
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The short point of views from the main Mario characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mario: The Many POVs**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, hey, I might as well attempt this, since now is the perfect opportunity. Or, at least in a less subjective case, it would, but anyhoos, here it is - a very pathetic attempt of mine to get short POVs from all of the Mario characters. And by that, I mean the main Mario characters, none of the RPG exclusive characters (not like I would keep to that promise, anyway.... cough). And that's all I have to say. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

001: Mario

Mario massaged his moustache as he became deep into thought with himself, wondering of such things to ponder. Why ponder at all? What was the thought of pondering? Why did the middle aged, pudgy, heroic Italian American red-capped plumber be bothered with such things that simply cannot be explained?

As he shrugged it off, he headed off into the little kitchen of his humble wooden home near the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town, to grab a nice bite of vanilla-frosted cake, sitting down on his red sofa and enjoying it like the happy-go-lucky person that he is. He took one quick glance at his closet, which was filled with coins, stars, and more stuff than you could possibly shake a Wiimote at. Sighing, Mario opened an old book that chronicled the tale of how he and Luigi originally saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's ways (Super Mario Brothers 1).

After flipping through a few pages, and having finished his cake, Mario stretched his arms and climbed into his bed on the top bunk, snuggling within the red covers as he began peacefully sleeping, dreaming about the wonderful fruit and sea food that he adored so much.


	2. Chapter 2

002: Luigi

Luigi was in his room, cowering as he hid under his green covers, frightened if any Boos would come out and scare him. Taking a quick peek out, he screamed at the sight of Mario, who was getting a nice glass of milk and some cookies.

"Luigi, you just can't keep hiding under the covers from everything," The red-capped plumber stated to his brother as he climbed the ladder to his bunk bed, "If you stay this way, Luigi, you won't get any respect from anyone outside the Mushroom Kingdom..."

Luigi shuddered under the blanket, cowering as he whimpered. "B-B-But Mario! I thought you where a g-g-g-ghost! D-don't you know I worry easily?" He retorted as he peeked out again, only to get responded with snoozing from Mario, who immediately passed out after drinking some of the milk and munching up on the cookies.

Sighing, luigi placed the covers off his head, and lied down on his pillow. He closed his eyes as he prayed to no ghost, and opening his eyes, he saw an eerie pink Boo stare straight at him, face to face. Screaming, Luigi crashed through the top bunk, and headed past the ceiling, causing him and the snoozing Mario to fall back into the wooden house, causing it to collapse on itself, moaning in pain as he was scared easily, the pink Boo quickly vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

003: Princess Peach Toadstool

Princess Peach Toadstool looked from her window within her gigantic, beautiful castle. She worried a bit as she rubbed her stomach, which was gurgling strangely. As the blond princess sat down on her bed, she felt the need to summon Toadsworth, but instead, placed both of her arms around her stomach as she doubled over onto her bed in pain, screaming out loud. This caused some attention as Toadsworth immediately busted through the doors.

"My fair princess!" Toadsworth cried at the top of his lungs as he ran straight to Peach, picking her up from the pink-colored royal mattress, "Are you all right, my dear? Speak to me!"

Peach moaned in pain as she glanced at Toadsworth, rubbing her head with her right hand. "Oh, Toadsworth... I think I had too much food at that all you can eat buffet..." She hiccuped, covering her mouth with her left hand, "I think I ought to rest up on my bed a bit and just let my thoughts go off...

Toadsworth shook his head. "No, no! You need to stand up! You can't sit down! You'll surely get a bad stomach cramp that way!" He barked as he got on the bed and pushed Peach's rear off. "Heavens forbid, you get more sick in your own bed! Honestly, princess..."

"Toadsworth, wait...!" Peach exclaimed as she covered her mouth, ripping a loud, disastrous fart in front of Toadsworth, the green fumes completely covering him.

**PFFFFFFT!!!!**

Peach turned around, astonished and embarrassed, but also concerned from Toadsworth. Coughing from the seemingly poisonous stench of her own gas, Peach gasped as she noticed Toadsworth was pale white, limp and seemingly motionless on the bed. Shouting at him, Peach picked Toadsworth up and headed straight to the recovery room, in hopes of Toadsworth being revived from the surprise fart attack.


	4. Chapter 4

004: Princess Daisy

Princess Daisy was jumping across the castle, gleefully screaming as she created causing a muck amongst the place. Toads, Koopa, and Bo-Bombs were standing by the sides, watching in disbelief as the tomboyish princess was not having much control of her maturity.

"Do you think she'll be able to notice what she's doing?" One Koopa whispered to a Toad.

The Toad shrugged, shaking his head. "Beats me. I just hope there's no trouble when Daisy snaps out of it..."

The others sighed as they watched Daisy spilling over the punch juice, and then resorted to ripping half of her dress, revealing her orange panties, which made the crowds gasp in shock and embarrassment as several of their noses bleed from the revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

005: Toad

Toad looked at his watch as he was heading back to Mushroom City, screaming as he began to panic. Running faster than he normally would, the humanoid mushroom boy slipped and landed flat on his face in the damp mud, groaning in disgust as he looked for a source of water. Spotting a green water hose nearby, Toad turned the faucet on, and was blasted several feet by the water, colliding into a maple tree.

Moaning in pain as he felt dizzy, Toad stumbled into the lake nearby, coming back up and screaming for help as he was unable to swim. After several seconds of flailing, Toad drowned, going unconscious as he was unable to make it back up. A passing red-colored Cheep Cheep spotted the unconscious Toad and gobbled him up, minding its own business as it headed deep within the lake.


End file.
